Memories
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Azusa Nakano is struggling with her feelings since HTT went global... What is going to happen when one of the HTT members falls ill at her doorstep? (Rated M just to be safe - Story will be slow to get going)
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Past Echo's**_

* * *

Azusa had never really thought about it. Since her Light Music Club/Group had stopped after university...What with Ui going to marry a nice man called Hub and Jun wondering off down "Jazz Avenue" as the messy brown head called it, Azusa was at a loss.

Walking with her guitar on her back she aimlessly walked through the streets that had formally been the grounds from which her, and her senpai's had gone shopping and all kinds of stuff. Azusa stopped at that second:

 **HER** Senpai's.

It was true, while Ui just viewed her sister and Jun as ordinary people, Azusa viewed Yui as a woman without a mission in terms of love. She had dated a few foreign guys and even broke up with two... She knew the older Hirasawa was bi, hell, she even told Azusa that herself! Trust to the maximum then.

Azusa slowly came to a stop in front of the park. Her head tilting to the skies as she readjusted her guitar on her back. "I miss you all..." She whispered.

She shook her head and carried on walking with her sights set straight once again.

Mugi's cakes and tea were nice to sit down and eat and drink respectively. On the days when they would doss around (Relax and do nothing) with nothing much more to do...Which, if Ritsu had anything to say about it, they would.

You could say Mio was part of the main reason their group held so tightly together. She was looked on much like a motherly figure, and a result, was looked upon for advise quite a bit.

Ritsu was in half a character. Azusa giggled as she rounded yet another corner. Always with the strong persona of, "Shout/Punch first, ask questions later" she was the main security.

Then that lead Azusa to think about her favourite senpai. Yui Hirasawa. Now, it was no secret that Azusa loved her...The fact she put up with her consistent rubbish was enough to make it special...But she loved being glomped near to and at the end when Yui/Ritsu/Mio and Mugi turned professional and went to create a HUGE name of Hegekko Tea Time.

The name was so well known that, even computer game artist studio's, would neigh on beat each other up just for the chance to sign them. They were just THAT good.

Fair enough, there was up and coming talent but...By the time that the new talent was any GOOD, like Yui's group, HTT would have retired quite resonably well.

Azusa had even learned that HTT had done a jamming session with one of her favourite all time bands: Linkin Park.

Now, Azusa wasn't one to listen to LP's music too much. It would give her headaches (Or her parents would cut the power to her room, which was NOT expected when she had TRIED to practice once)...and so on.

But when she heard from Ritsu that Yui had been talking to Chester Bennington with plans to talk to Rob Halford from the British heavy metal band: Judas Priest, Azusa almost squealed in joy and apprehension. When Ritsu told Azusa that the pieces of music that they would create would be covers but without the Japanese vocals on two of her favourite pieces...She just smiled.

HTT managed to cover Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park and Angel by Judas Priest. Both bands thought that HTT didn't do too badly, and included a small mix on an album entitled: Just for Fans. on their respective labels and not WITH each other... That would be FAR to difficult, even for Yui/Chester/Rob to do.

Anyway, Azusa smiled to herself as she walked into her parents house, locking the door behind her. She put her guitar in her room and came back to the living room where her parents where watching TV.

"Hey honey, you've got a letter here"

Azusa looked to her mother and nodded, "Alright" She walked over to the mantelpiece and picked up the letter. It was in Yui's handwriting so she was upstairs, in her room, in an instant.

On the letter it said the following:

[Hey, Azu-nyan! I thought I'd write you since we're still working very hard. Ritsu's mean and won't give me any breaks yet...She says I'm getting fat! ME!? FAT! I tell you! I wanted to say how much I miss talking to you and wanted to know if you wanted to catch up somepoint? We'll be in the area in about a week's time so I wondered if you wanted to go with me- (Yui badly scribbled out me, Azusa could read it still) I mean, us, to the meal place we used to be at? Anyway, let me know either way on the same cell...Oh! I think you'd best be waiting until...I think it'd be 3pm your time before you call...I kinda need sleep. You know, that thing I need? Been playing non-stop since yesterday, now we're on a plane...I think...Anyway...When I get back, I might need some hugs from you...No, I'm not saying I want it...Not like cake. CAKE!. Whoops...Azu-nyan! Write or whatever soon okay!? Alright bye!]

Azusa smiled as she put the letter to her chest and couldn't wipe off the smile. "Geez Senpai...You're still scatterbrained...'love you all the same"

"Oh-ho? I hear you love girls now"

Azusa jumped out of her seat and turned to see her father looking at her from her bedroom door, "DAD! What...W-How much did you hear?"

Her dad, Yamato (Hey, he needs a name =p), smiles at his daughter. "Enough. Look, I'm not going to judge. Like some people would" Yamato walks in and sits next to his daughter.

"Dad...I..."

Yamato sighs and pulls his daughter into a hug. "I might not be Yui...But I can certainly tell when you love someone. I mean there was a time with your mother and I-"

"EWWW!" Azusa pulled away and sighed. "Sorry Dad, its just I...I'm not sure I should be telling her...She seems so happy, and if I go and ruin it for her..."

Yamato nods, keeping his eyes on Azusa who started to fidget. "Look, all I'm saying is don't wait too long...She might be gone before you know it" He stands up and walks out of the room.

Azusa sighs again and looks at her mobile. 'Dad's got a point...I don't want her to have a guy...' She shivers at the thought. 'No...I'd better get onto it now then!' She thought as she picked up her mobile and punched in Yui's number...Without checking the time.

Thing is...

It was 1pm.

Yui would be asleep, and Azusa didn't know this.

Oh...Dear...

* * *

So far a one shot, could be more...Dunno yet...Its the early morning here...Very late indeed xD I'll make up my mind soon...Just...[falls asleep] sowwy zzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memories**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Future Shifts...**_

* * *

Yui growled to herself as she tried to answer her mobile which had refused to stop ringing even though SHE HAD TRIED TO STOP IT.

"He...Hello?" Yui whispered in her broken English voice that she had learned while being on tour.

"Yui-Senpai?" Came the Japanese voice that Yui's ears knew all too well was Azusa's.

"Ugh...Mornin' Azunyan..." Yui yawned as her language in her mind changed to Japanese, "What time is it..."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I forgot what the time was! I won't-"

Yui winced and groaned as Azusa's panicked voice came over to her, "Owwww...We're on the plane coming back, Azunyan, I've..." She thought about her next words even though she was exhausted, "I've missed you..." She yawned again and her body temperature went slightly warmer upon realising what she said.

"I...You shouldn't say that over the phone Yui-Senpai, Geez..."

Yui smiled as her whole head felt like it was a marsh-mellow, "I'll be landing in another..." She squinted at the clock on the monitor in the seat in front of her, "Really? Two hours...Ugh..."

"Stay safe Yui-Senpai. I don't...I don't want to lose you"

Yui softly smiled as she thought that maybe...Just maybe there was someone other then Ui who loved her to pieces. "So, heard from Ui lately?"

"Yeah, she married Hub, they're living in a small house down the road from your parents one now - Speaking of which...Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I dunno..." Yui wiped her eyes and yawned again, "Think I'll just have to rent a hotel or some-"

" **NO!** "

Yui winced again. "Owww, please stop doing that...You're hurting my ear"

"Sorry, Yui, but you must understand that I can't have that! I'll look after you myself if I must!"

Yui smiled a cheeky smile. "Oh, I bet you would...After all the HARD practicing you'd be giving me"

"Y...YUI!"

Yui nodded. "Alright, alright. Anyway, I got another hour before I land...At least...Can you let me sleep awhile longer?"

"Mou! I guess...Hey, and Yui?"

Yui nodded but then felt slightly stupid for not realising that Azusa couldn't see her. "Yeah?"

"I...I..."

"You?" Yui smiled even though she was still foggy-minded.

"MOU! I like you...I love you...Something like that..."

Yui smiled warmly and (again) nodded, "Love you too Azunyan. Talk soon, 'kay?"

"...'Kay"

"I've got some more songs for you to listen too when I get back, cya!"

"Cya Yui-Senpai..."

Yui clicked the hang up button and fell asleep in seconds.

Dreaming of Azunyan...

 ** _[Outside Narita International Airport]_**

"Hey everyone!" Shouted Azusa when she saw the four members of HTT with a guy with Ritsu attached. You could say he was a magnet for Ritsu...Who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Gettoff!"

Ritsu groaned, "Spoil sport!" Smacking Tory in the arm who yelped, "Stop being aggressive!"

Ritsu growled, "I'm not going-ACK!"

Mio removed her fist and smiled at Azusa who was giggling in laughter at the situation.

Mugi...Let's just say she was already in the 'Background'. Being the female love obsession nut she was (Yuri-Lover in otherwords).

"Hey Azusa, are you doing okay?"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah...Wait...Where's Yui?"

Ritsu, who had finally got her lump on her head sorted, looked at her. "Yui went to the bathroom and we ain't seen her sin-ACKAK! STOP IT WOMAN! You'll give me a bleeding concussion! OWCH! Itai! Stop! STOP! I give up! At least kiss my forehead better before you hurt me again!"

Tory smirked, "That's the least you need, ami-rite?" He winks at her to which Ritsu goes bright red. "I...I never said anything like that!"

Azusa sighed. "Great...She was probably-" Her mobile buzzed, "Hmm?"

Azusa checked her mobile and saw a message from Ui.

'Got Onee-chan away from the Customs officer, I'll make sure she's at least somewhat awake when she see's you ;)'

Azusa smiled. "Yui's alright, just got held up is all"

 ** _[A few days later]_**

Azusa stretched as she leaned back in her sofa. 'I wonder how Yui is...I mean...' She stood up, woozy at first because she stood up so quick. 'She, did, get held up...'

Her parents had gone out for the evening when she heard an almighty crash at the front door. Alarmed and scared she raced to the door. "What in the WORLD!?"

She got onto tip-toes and looked through the eye-glass that allowed her to see outside the front door. What she saw alarmed her:

Yui was there - Drenched in sweat, tears, some patches of blood on her head and panting heavily.

Azusa instantly opened the door, only for Yui to almost fall on top of her. "YIKES!" Azusa shouted.

Yui was suprisingly light for her body but with the tears and blood mixing with the sweat, Azusa was rather uncomfortable. "Senpai! Get inside!"

Yui cracked open her left eye and smiled slightly. "Its okay Azunyan...I just tripped over a fence...fench...french..." She feel forwards and smacked her head against the mantelpiece, hitting the floor with an almighty thump.

Azusa's eyes widened.

Now what was she going to do?

She had to call someone, Ritsu, Ui, Mio, Mugi...SOMEONE!

Question was...

Who?

* * *

 _Chapter 2 complete. Chapter 3 will come in the future._

I will be unable to write any of my stories for awhile. I am taking a break for a bit and coming back when I feel able too.

I will carry on reading though! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Memories_**

 ** _Chapter 3 - Present...Failure_**

* * *

Managing to get Yui to the sofa and making sure to shut the main door as she did so was difficult enough. But the amount of times that Yui struggled against her. Trying to say she was fine...Was a nightmare.

Azusa finally managed to put Yui on the sofa, with her wiping out her mobile in seconds afterwards, 'Can't call Dad...Can't call Mom either as I want them to have a nice night tonight due to the stress at work...But this is YUI we're talking about!' She stressed. 'I can't just...'

Azusa heard Yui moan in pain from where she was and some sniffing as though she was crying still. Azusa looked over and sighed in sadness. 'I don't know how to help...I feel helpless...But...'

Just what the hell had happened to her!?

One moment she's talking to her happily on the phone, then she's like THIS!?

Azusa pressed in the number for Ui, if anyone knew (or could help) it would be her.

"Hello? Ui!? Is that you? Please tell me that's you, I don't know what to do anymore, please-"

"Ugh...Calm down Azusa, what's the matter?" Came a strong male voice from the mobile number that Azusa had punched in.

Azusa breathed slower, looking at the time, well of course Ui wouldn't answer...She was probably most likely asleep...But when she hears this...

"I'm sorry Hub...I really am...Its just, Yui's here and...and..."

Hub's voice came back after a few moments that felt like an eternity to Azusa. "Azusa. Listen to me. Take a deep breath and start again. Tell me what's happened"

Azusa slowly came back to sharp reasoning as her breathing came back to normal. "Its Yui, Hub, she's at my house...And the state she was in when she got here...She's in sweat, crying and bleeding from the looks of it-" Azusa looked over Yui and went to the kitchen, coming back with a small cloth with cold water and placing it on Yui's head. The older girl winced and groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Yui...Wait...What's that..."

"What's wrong Azusa?"

Azusa blinked and shook her head. "I thought I saw something Hub...Hang on a sec..."

Azusa removed the cloth and growled to herself for being apprehensive of her own thoughts as she moved some of Yui's clothes to the side (IE: moved the collar to the right). Her breath was in her throat.

"My god..."

"Talk to me Azusa...Talk to me" Hub's voice came to her ears.

Azusa blinked in shock and horror in multiple levels. "She's...She's been attacked alright...I reckon with something sharp...There's so much...Blood..." Azusa placed a hand on her chest with her free hand, letting go of Yui, and tried to supress her feeling of being sick.

Yui's body was in such a mess underneath the clothing that it was only just showing. She was ill, sure, with all the heavy breathing...But she had managed to get free off whatever it was and make it to Azusa's house...If she had made it to the others...Maybe they could do more...But still.

Hub's voice came back in seconds later. "I'll wake up Ui. This is alarming. I'll call the paramedics. Stay right there Azusa, okay?"

Azusa nodded slowly. "I'll..."

"You stay right there. If, for no-one else's sake then for Yui okay? She NEEDS you right now. You talked to Ui about your feelings for her right?"

Azusa nodded slowly again. "Y-yeah but...How did-"

"I'm married to Ui remember? She's told me pretty much everything. Now, you'll have to undress Yui if you're going to get her-"

Azusa went bright red at this. "A-A-a-are you mad!?"

"Fine, I'll have to call Tory then...He's a paramedic and could do this...Alright? We have to make sure Yui doesn't DIE!"

Azusa nodded slowly. "I understand..."

"If you understand then get whatever coat she's got on, off of her, and make her more comfortable. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't"

Azusa nodded again. "Alright...Thank you Hub"

"Don't mention it. Now, get to work, we'll be there soon" Azusa listened as Hub's voice went quieter, "Hey Ui...I have something to tell you...Wakey wakey sweetheart-" As the phone cut out Azusa thought that was really sweet.

Maybe she should do that sometime...

Azusa went red again. "NO!"

Yui stirred slightly even though being in a haze of pain and unknowing. "Ugh...Azus...Azu...Hey..."

Azusa instantly was by Yui's side and pulling her coat off. Making the older girl blink and groan in pain. "I'm sorry Yui-Senpai...But I can't have you...No I WON'T have you like this!"

Yui was going to protest initially but decided not too. She had coped with enough...and being fawned over by her younger classman? Sweet...Adorable even.

"Adorable...Even..."

Azusa's red face didn't go in fact it went even more tomato-coloured as she was flustered. "Ugh, help me get this coat off!? What are you wearing a scar-...Holy fuck..."

As Azusa pulled of the coat and scarf with Yui's help, the older brunette fell backwards and felt better...But looked over 1 million times worse...Blood was almost everywhere and the musky smell went up Azusa's nose like a bomfire.

"Disgusting..."

Yui tried to smile but found it too painful too even giggle. "I..."

"Don't say a word Yui...I'll think of something"

Yui looked with her eyes instead and tried to communicate to Azusa with them. "Azu-nyan..." She whispered even though her voice was full of breakages. She couldn't speak clearly and it came out more garbled then anything else.

"What did I say!? Shush!" Azusa placed her hand on Yui's mouth and nodded again. "I told you not to talk, and you did anyway! Mou! Next time, you LISTEN to me!"

Yui felt herself blush as her junior was actually half over her with the wet cloth being dabbed on the injury. Making her whimper in pain, Azusa went pink hearing this.

"Don't DO that!"

Yui sighed and instead resorted herself to whimpers for the sake of her junior's blushness levels and her sanity.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before Hub, Ui and the others got to her. Because even though Yui was being a good girl...She was STILL HIGH MAINTENANCE!

* * *

Chapter 4 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Memories**_

 _ **Chapter 4 - Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock**_

* * *

"Hurry will you!? Its just around this corner up ahead!"

Hub nodded even though he was driving quite fast. "I know Ui! I know! I have to abide by the law! I'm sorry I have to slow down...You know I can't- _**PUT YOUR SEAT BELT BACK ON! RIGHT NOW!**_ "

"But..." Ui tried to resolve her rather stupid decision with reasoning regarding her sister.

"DO IT BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF! I know you're worried but-"

"But what about my sister..." Ui whispered. Even if she was in the passenger seat of the car (Which was going over 35 mph [miles per hour] in a 30 mph zone)

"YOU'LL BE IN MORE OF A SITUATION THEN YUI IS IF YOU DON'T PACK IT IN! Look, I don't like this any more then you do but, please...Wait...What- ** _PUT YOUR FUCKING SEATBELT BACK ON!_** "

"OKAY! Okay..." Ui put her seatbelt back on and the car stopped. "Wha!?"

"See?" Hub smiled at her as he got out of the car. "Told you we wouldn't be long! Seems like we're the first ones here!"

Ui (almost) dived out of the car and straight up the drive, hammering on the door like some rabid animal, Hub walked up behind her and pulled her away. "Remember, be CAREFUL and GENTLE around her...She's hurt more then we realise..." He looks around. "Fucks sake Tory...Where ARE you!?" He mutters in frustration.

"Tory?"

Hub nods. "Yeah, he's in the paramedic corp with Ritsu...Let's just say they found more interest with two jobs"

Ui nodded and turned as a figure appeared at the door, Hub also turned to look as well.

As Azusa opened the door, Hub and Ui's eyes widened. The youngster was in tears with blood and such all the way down her clothes...Her hair was everywhere, her eyes red from the crying and she looked like she had, had a battle trying to help Yui and such.

In other terms? Azusa Nakano looked like a mess. Which meant that Yui would be in a worse mess...

Wasting no time, Ui looked at Azusa dead in the eye. "Where's Yui? Where is she?"

Azusa pointed inside and ushered in both of them. "I managed to get her to sleep, she's on the sofa in the living room. I've just about been attending to her using what I know of first aid...But she said something about there being no Paramedics on this time of-"

"What did I say kiddo? Eh?" Hub smiled warmly at her. "I called my mate, Tory, who's a paramedic. He'll get here soon"

Azusa nodded. "I hope so...I don't have any more first aid kits..."

The weather changed as Hub and Ui raced into the house, Azusa raced with them and shut the door in seconds.

"Alright, I'll..."

Hub looked to Azusa, figuring it would be best to be the co-ordinator for this emergency...Well...Until Tory could get there at any rate. "Alright everyone. Listen up-" He looked to Ui and Azusa who looked at him. "Until Tory and Ritsu get here, I'll have to organise things. Azusa, do your parents own an electric bath? You know the type that you use the kitchen switch with?" Azusa nodded. "Alright, get that hot, we'll let it cool down. Ui?"

Ui looked to Yui who was starting to struggle to breath. "I can't believe someone would do this to her..."

Hub nodded and placed a hand on Ui's shoulder. "I know...I need you to take her to the bath. I'll help you carry her."

Ui nodded slowly, already knowing what her husband had in mind. "'Kay..."

Azusa reappeared within moments and looked to Hub, "The bath's been activated. I pushed the switch in the kitchen"

Hub nodded again. "Good, good"

Azusa sighed and turned to where Yui was still asleep as Ui and Hub walked over to her. "Yui? Can you hear us?"

Azusa walked over to Yui's side and leaned towards her ear. "Yui-Senpai...Its me...Azu-nyan..." Azusa went bright red as she said it, still unsure of saying her nickname to her senpai but that started to wake her senpai up.

Yui winced in pain as she woke up slowly. "Owwch...Azu...nyan...That you?" Yui looked to Azusa who was looking at her with worry in her eyes, then to Ui and Hub. "Huh? Who are you?"

Ui almost paled as Hub chuckled. "She's just waking up-" Ui sighed in relief as Yui looked to Azusa. "What..." Yui felt her body on fire again as she bit down on her lower lip.

Hub nodded. "You look like you've been through the war alright...Who did this to you?"

Yui looked to Azusa and pulled in a very deep breath. Azusa turned to Ui and Hub in an instant. "COVER YOUR EARS! Ui/Hub and Azusa did so and Yui let out of the mother of all screams.

'She must be in extraordinary pain...' Azusa thought sadly to herself.

'Onee-chan...' Ui thought to herself.

Hub looked up to see Ambulance lights flashing through the window and he nodded. "Alright you two, stay here" He got up and raced to the front door. "Keep her awake!"

Ui nodded and Azusa kept her hand on Yui's, "Easier said then done"

Ui looked to Azusa, "We have to do our best! I don't want my sister...to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Yui winced in pain and Azusa was apologising in seconds, Ui couldn't believe that Azusa almost blew just because she was going to mention something that COULD happen.

Ritsu, Tory and Hub raced back into the front room as the front door slammed shut.

"I was going to put her in the bath"

Ritsu thought on her feet (Completely like her), "Could be good, wash off the blood and find out how bad her scars are. It'll be better then transporting her in her current condition to the hospital. The problem is gonna-" She looked to Tory.

Tory nodded, "-Be if Yui can put up with the pain the water will cause" He finished off her sentence.

Hub looked to Ui who looked to Azusa who looked to Yui.

"Yui, listen to me very carefully." Azusa whispered to her older friend who seemed very close to her, not just in proximity but in what she was doing. "We are going to have to put you in the bath. Its gonna hurt-" Azusa almost yelped as Yui gripped her hand tightly.

"How much...?"

Azusa gulped and glanced at Tory who nodded. "It'll hurt like a thousand needles"

Yui half giggled. "Like the pinky promises...Promise me something Azusa? Ui?"

They both nodded. "Anything Onee-chan" Ui whispered.

"Promise me, you won't leave me. Either of you"

Azusa went bright red at knowing what this meant. "I'll...I'll..."

"Please Azu-nyan..."

Azusa nodded after being looked at by four others other then Yui. Besides the fact that Yui was looking directly at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright...Let me call my parents. It is their house after all" A hammering at the door had Ui looking around with worry on her face.

Tory went to answer the door which had Azusa confused, Ritsu smirked. "We already did. They know what's going on. They won't get the way, Azusa, I promise you"

Azusa nodded. "Alright..."

This was going to be a long night...

That was for sure.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4,**_

 _ **Chapter 5 TBWS (To be written soon)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Memories**_

Chapter 5 - Healing and Such

* * *

Yui looked at the water with partial caution but worry all over her face. "That...Will that hurt..."

Azusa sighed as she moved Yui closer to the bath. "Sto-p...I said STOP STRUGGLING! Ugh, Senpai. You're heavy!" Azusa looked to Tory, "Can you take her for a minute?"

Tory nodded, "Yeah" He then took Yui from Azusa, motioning for Hub to help which he did. "Alright Yui, take in a very deep breath. This is gonna sting, I want you to hold your breath as much as you can okay?"

Yui slowly nodded her head as she was lifted over the top of the bath by both Tory and Hub, Ritsu had decided to be the one to be talk to Azusa's parents.

Azusa and Ui could only watch as Hub and Tory held the older girl as carefully as they could, without dropping her of course.

The heat slowly rose up and went into the cracks in Yui's skin, sending her pain receptors into overdrive.

" **Itai!** " ( **Ouch!** ) Yui yelped and Hub nodded to Tory, "On the count of three then..."

Tory nodded and readjusted Yui even though the girl was starting to shake in anticipation. "Three"

"Two"

Hub nodded. "One, let's go!"

As both guys lowered Yui into the water, Yui yelled/screamed as loud as she could. It tore Azusa apart inside and devastated Ui to see Yui in this state, but it was important to be here for her.

The two girls had initially tried to carry Yui into the bathroom but Azusa wasn't strong enough and Ui couldn't support Yui by herself, so there was only one way for it, and that was for Tory (Paramedic - Ritsu's Partner) and Hub (Part time Paramedic - Ui's Partner) to get this done.

As Yui started to settle, Tory turned and saw his mobile ringing so he left the room. "This is paramedic three nine four, I've stabilised her. I'm going to stay here for the moment...Wait...What did you say?"

Ui looked to Tory (or where his voice was coming from) with worry/anticipation on her face. Whoever did this to HER sister was going to get...Well...Ui shook the evil thoughts from her otherwise calm/happy mind.

"Azu-nyan..."

Ui spun around as Azusa was by Yui in a second - Albiet in a bright red blush because of Yui's naked form holding her hand.

"I'm here Yui, I'm still here, talk to me...Talk to me Yui"

Yui's eyes were so full of pain that Ui had problems carrying on being there. Hub, noticing this, led his wife out of the room.

"Ui?"

Yui tried to get out of the bath and follow her sister, but Azusa gently pushed her back into the bathtub. "No...You stay where you are"

"But..."

Azusa shook her head. "I'll be the one who looks after you from now. Ui...She can't believe someone would do this to such a beautiful sister..."

Yui blushed and it became apparent that Azusa could see this as she was going more deeper red. "Th...Thank you..." Yui relaxed back into the bath as Azusa sighed.

"I'm going to get the brush, you stay right where you are"

Yui stiffened as much as her body would allow her, "You...You're going to clean me?" She whispered.

Azusa's blush went darker then what SHOULD have been possible and she walked to the side of the bathroom, "Sh-Shaddup!"

Yui smiled a cheeky smile though - A goofy one...That Azusa just could NOT say no too.

 **[After the cleaning scene as this is an M rated fanfic and NOT a NC-17 one. Let's just say Azusa made Yui... _'Enjoy'_ her bath]**

Yui was slowly lowered onto her bed by Ui (Who had found a LOT of strength from...Somewhere) along with Azusa (Who wouldn't stop asking to help - To which Ui caved in) with a whimper of pain to which Ui nodded. "I know Onee-chan. I know" She soothed as she placed a hand on Yui's cheek to which Yui's eyes watered for the millionth time that day.

"Ui?"

Ui nodded. "Yes? You should get some rest"

Azusa watched as Yui's hand was reaching up to hold Ui's, which happened in seconds.

"I need my sleep kiss"

Azusa watched with amusement as Ui went sky-high red. "I...Yui!" She hissed. "Not now!"

"Why not? Alright...If you won't..."

Ui giggled and both her and Yui looked at Azusa who blinked in confusion at first.

"Eh?"

Azusa then started to click which was evident by the deep red blush on her face. "EH!?"

This was gonna be a LONG few minutes...

 _ **[Living Room]**_

"Well, at least our daughter isn't overwhelmed by this."

"I'm just glad Yui-san came here rather than to Ritsu's parents"

Ritsu giggled nervously, "Good point"

Mr and Mrs Nakano sighed as Ritsu handed them two more cup's of tea. "Thank you" They both whispered and Ritsu nodded. "You're welcome"

 _ **[Upstairs]**_

Azusa fumbled with her hands. "I'm not...I'm not so sure I should be-"

"Oh, come on Azusa! Imagine you're kissing someone close to you, its not like you are instantly lovers or anything"

Azusa then went pink. "UI!" She jabbed the younger Hirasawa in the ribs, making her laugh. "Oh, did I just-"

"Ugh...Sleep maybe?"

Azusa went red, then pink again. "Alright Yui..." She sighed. "I'll do it. Only once!"

"Thank you..."

Yui had gone pink when Azusa leaned closer to her. 'Damn it...' Azusa felt her heart beating very quickly and slowly kissed the older Hirasawa on the lips. Feeling her face lit up like a firecracker Azusa sent all her hopes that Yui would get better into it, much to Ui's shyness.

"Alright lovebirds time's up"

Azusa backed away even though she was now red as she diverted her attention to Ui's husband Hub.

"I've called the hospital. They said-"

Yui's protest voice came out seconds later, "But I love Azu-nyan!"

"I know you do...But I don't have the resources too look after...you..." Azusa mumbled.

Ui smiled. "Then we'll be at the hospital. Which reminds me, Onee-chan?"

Yui looked to her.

"Who did this to you?"

Yui gulped. "I..." She looked down.

"I'm not going to be mad"

"Promise?" Yui's little whisper had them all worried then and there.

"Promise" Ui nodded.

"It was..."

Azusa's breath caught in her throat upon hearing the name, "What did you say..."

* * *

 ** _[Chapter End]_**

Chapter 6 will be up soon. Just need some time to think alright guys? =D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Memories**_

 _ **Chapter 6 - Criminal and Delicate Feelings**_

* * *

"Max"

Ui blinked. "Who is...Max?" She queried.

"I'm sleepy-"

Azusa almost pounced on the poor elder girl. "Tell me!"

Yui's eyes were hazy and glazed but struggling to stay awake. "I..."

Azusa instantly put a hand on Yui's hand. "Tell me! Right now! What is he? Some kind of fan or somethin-"

Yui looked down and Azusa shook her head. "Oh no, you're not doing this to me. Look at me!" Azusa tried to lower her head to see Yui's eyes.

Ui cleared her throat. "Perhap-"

"NO!" Azusa reaffirmed. "Someone, called Max, who's obviously got Yui's attention by being a "fan" of some kind has done this to her. I intend to find out his surname and where he is..."

Hub decided enough was enough and had to take command or who knew what would happen: "What will you do if and when you find out?"

Azusa looked at Hub, "Honestly?" Hub nodded. "I'll tear his heart out"

Yui smiled weakly. "I thank you for your Revenge thoughts Azu..."

"They aren't thoughts Yui. I want to capture this piece of filth and deal with him. MYSELF if needs be!" Azusa turned to the door and then stopped as she saw Ritsu standing there with Tory.

"You aren't going anywhere with a mindset like that"

Azusa walked up to Ritsu. "And you're just going to let this happen? What if he comes after her again!? What then? Yui could have been KILLED!"

Ui blinked. "Onee-chan?" She walked up to Yui who was starting to groan in pain. "What's wrong?"

Hub looked to Tory and the pair were by Yui in an instant, "Check her pulse, then her temperature"

Tory nodded while Hub gently put his hand underneath Yui's chin, raising it up slowly and looked in her eyes. "What did he do to you? Whisper"

Yui looked up and whispered to Hub, who's eyes widened in seconds. "No..."

Tory looked over. "What is it?"

Hub looked to him. "Code 6675"

Tory growled which had Ritsu worried. "What...Is it? Is she okay?"

Azusa was instantly by Yui's side again.

Tory shook his head. "No. This guy has actually attempted to-"

Ui had gotten a good idea already. "Don't tell me..."

Hub nodded. "Sorry to say it Ui, but this 'Max' has tried to rape Yui. You saw the state she was in when she arrived Azusa?"

Azusa nodded slowly and growled herself. "I know..."

There where loud banging like knocks on the door downstairs at this point.

Within moments Azusa's mother came up the stairs.

"Mom?"

She looked at Yui then to Azusa, "Officer Hikari's here. Say's he wants to talk to someone regarding this who knows the whole thing? From start-ish to finish?"

Azusa nodded. "Right...Why?"

"He's got someone called Max with him"

No-one had EVER seen Azusa's eyes flare up with so much anger in their lives before, it was only through chance that Ritsu managed to grab her in time. "NO!" Ritsu shouted as the pair hit the floor. "NO! This isn't the way forwards!"

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL FREAKING KILL HIM!"

Yui looked to Hub. "Don't. Let. Him...Hurt her..."

Hub nodded while Ui stood behind Tory.

"We're more worried about you Onee-chan"

A few moments later...

"HIRASAWA! I'M BACK!"

Yui froze in fear. "That's..."

Hub nodded and put a hand on Yui's shoulder. "Don't worry. We're all here. If he comes up the stairs, which he won't because of Officer Hikari-"

"But?"

"But if he does, I'm sure your girlfriend will tear him to bits"

Yui smiled as she looked to Azusa who was STILL trying to get out of Ritsu's grasp...But failing (thankfully).

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 -**_

 _ **Coming soon...**_


End file.
